


"maybe we can make a deal"

by niniitaah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk John Winchester, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, mary is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniitaah/pseuds/niniitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaves home to take care of John when he's just a teen, soon enough he learns why Mary had left in the first place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chap 1, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song "fast car", but like, not following the whole song at all, it just reminded me of Destiel when I was listening... 
> 
> I'm not very sure where am I going with this, but...

Mary had to forgive him, she would know he had to do this! And with this thought, he got inside the bus.

Face pressed against the window, he said goodbye to the place he got used to call home. 

In no time he was back in Lawrence and, even that late and dark, was not that hard for him to find the right place.

The Impala was alone, sitting in a motel parking lot and it crushed him to see it's condition. Once the family joy, paraded around the town, was now a dusty piece of junk. No doubt John hasn't done his job. 

Well, Mary would have never left if he did... John started to drink after he lost his job and it only got worse. Dean was almost ten when the fire came. Mary grabbed him and Sam and left. The fireman rescued John, who was unconscious, having fallen asleep while lighting his cigarette. 

"No father should be like that. No man, actually. You make sure to remember that, Dean!"

"Yes, ma."

That was the last time he'd seen his father, waking up at the hospital, miraculously unharmed. But the pain in his eyes when he got the news... 

Missouri, a family friend, took them in for a couple of weeks, until Mary was back on her feet and soon they're moving from Kansas. 

The new house was smaller, but far more welcoming than the old one, having become darker and colder with the years, but now it was all warm and colourful and he knew they're going to be happy there and everything would be fine. 

That was until his 16th birthday. He happened to be alone when the phone rang. 

"Dean"

He knew that voice! It had been years, but he remembers. Now weak and slurry, but he knew it was John and he was calling!! The following sentences didn't make much sense, but he heard all too well when the old man tripped and fell, a painful groan escaping him.

"...anyway, happy birthday, son." He hung up. 

Dean stood there, in the middle of the room, staring at the phone like his dad was coming out of it to greet him in person. 

The sound of the door startled him. Mary and Sam got in, wearing horrible pointy hats and holding a pie each. Damn, he would even wear one himself if he had to and Sammy was making sure of it, because, well, who can say no to pie(s)??

 

Later in the night Dean was wide awake and mentally going over his plan again and again. 

Pack his things. Check.

Get his savings from under the bed. Check. 

Writing a note to his mother...

Once he arrived at the station he regreted not calling his mum. She'd be so worried in the morning... But he had to do that and he knew she would try to stop him. He had to see dad! They were so happy once and maybe, just maybe, he could help John to be the way he used to...

But from what he saw, that was going to be hard. Bobby was letting John stay in one of the motel old rooms, the one from the original building, with cold water and pretty much falling to pieces. The renewal was expensive and the owner did one room at the time, except the two in the back, far from everything and almost invisible if you're not looking for it. Bob lived in one of them while his friend took the other.

Dean only knew that because he'd overhead his mother talking to Missouri before they left. Even though Mary didn't want anything with her ex husband anymore, she'd still worry and made sure he had a roof over his head before leaving for good.


	2. Chap 1, Part 2

 

 Holding his breath in anticipation, Dean knocked on the door once, twice, five times and no answer. He tried to open then, it wasn't locked. The smell hit him hard, making him take a step back, dizzy.

Rotten food, booze, vomit... Absolutely disgusting. And there, sprawled on the couch, was John; unconscious and half hugging a bottle of Jack.

Dean removed the bottle and put a hand on his father's forehead, dump with sweat and a bit cold, but alive.

The teen decided to clean the house a bit, doing the best he could given there was nothing but bottles and bottles and, look, more bottles! The bed was a mess as well and he didn't even want to know what were those stains..

After a couple of hours a somewhat familiar man with a dirty cap showed at the door.

"What are you doing and who the hell are you, boy??"

"Uncle Bob?" Dean whispered, dumbstruck

"Dean?" The man's frown turned into a huge smile and he hugged Dean so tight the boy feared his eyes would pop out of his skull.

"But what are you doing here? Where's your mother??"

"At home... John called and...he needs help..." Dean said, blushing a bit. It's not like his dad had actually asked him to come, but...

"And, did he..did he called more than once?"

"No, just this one time."

"Oh, you poor thing... Every night I had to rip the phone from his hands..he would call and cry and beg for forgiveness, then he would drink and call again, saying some horrible stuff. I told Mary to change the damn number, but if there's something more stubborn than a Winchester is a bloody Campbell.. You should have seen her when she was your age, she would -" Bobby's sentence died when a move got his attention

"Son? is that..is that you?" John tried to get up, and soon Dean was by his side

"Yeah, hi dad!" His voice was shaking with happiness and relief

"What the hell are you doing here?? I don't want you here! GO AWAY!" And with that he fell back on the couch

"Don't take that to the heart, kid. There are days he tries to punch me after bringing him breakfast, but he should be more grateful, **I let his stupid ass on my property** "

Bob said it loud enough to get a reaction, no more than some mumbling and a thrown cushion. Turning to Dean he offered food and another bed, but Dean decided to stay with his dad until the man was awake.

After a few days, John truly acknowledged dean's presence and asked for his first born to stay. He said he would, but he couldn't stand taking advantage of Bobby, John was already a handful of trouble, he decided to start working. Anything to help his dad.

Bobby still owned the local salvage yard and taught Dean how to work on cars and after his shift, he would test his new skills on his car. Well, it's not like John could drive anymore, so..yeah, his car!

When a month was complete, he gathered enough courage to call Mary. He was amazed and a bit hurt that no police officer had come looking for him. Was she even missing him?

"Mum??" he cleared his throat and tried again "Mum? Are you there??"

"Yes, child. How are you?" It was so good to hear her voice again!

"I'm good..good... You, Sammy?" God, he missed his little brother!!!

"We're good too. So, are you ready to come home yet?" She asked calmly, but a bit sad

"I don't know... I'm with dad now" He held his breath, waiting for the storm

"Yes, I know." She only whispered, but sounded even more sad

"You do?? And you're not mad??"

"No, Dean, I'm not mad... I panicked when you went missing, but Bobby called telling you got there in the middle of the night"

"He did? He never told me anything..." Dean felt a bit cheated

"This is all my fault! I'm so sorry I never told you, but I didn't want you to hear him drunk and by hiding it from you, you decided to go and see it with your own eyes and now... I'm so sorry, Dean"

"Don't be, ma. We're gonna fix this, I'm gonna fix this, promise!"

"Dean, you don't -" He hung up before she could say anything. He didn't want to hear, deep down he knew it was hopeless, John was hopeless, but Dean had to do something.

Someone needed to take care of him, so that's what he did, Quitting school was nice, but once he started looking for another job, people would look at him funny. Some with pity and others wouldn't even let him finish before throwing him out, to be the son of John Winchester apparently was not a good greeting card.

Stupid town! John would never get better if people kept turning their backs...

Dean held close the newspaper, all marked in red with places who denied him the offered jobs. The last one was this mix of bakery and organic food market and Dean was almost hoping to be dismissed. That was a fancy looking shop and he was suddenly self conscious of his dirty boots and clothes.

He was turning to leave when a gravel voice startled him

"Hello. Are you here for the job?"

Dean turned slowly to face the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. From his looks he shouldn't be that much older than Dean, but that damn voice! He shook his head trying to focus and answer, but the man was speaking again

"Uh, sorry to ask, but are you over 18 yet?"

"What? Of..of course! Why do you ask??" Dean started to sweat and fuck, if he wasn't ruining everything already

"Look, I can't hire you if you are under age, there's the new-"

"Please! I'd do anything!! Anything! I'll clean the floors, the bathrooms... You won't even notice I'm here, I swear! Please, sir!"

"Are you...Dean Winchester?"

Oh, great! Of course the guy knew John and of course he would throw Dean out of the shop, yelling he didn't want that kind of people anywhere near his property, so Dean was cold to answer

"So what?"

The guy looked at him with pain in his eyes

"I'm not judging. I know your father, he..he used to work with my family before...ahem, so, do you still want the job?" he asked, hesitantly

"Thought you said you won't hire me" Under the rude words was a thin layer of hope

"I can't, at least not officially, but I really need someone here... Maybe we can make a deal: business hours you stay in the back doing inventory and stuff, after 4 in the afternoon you stock the shelves and clean the aisles..how does that sound?"

"What's the payment?" 

"I'd say US$500,00 if you stay from noon to eight pm, from Monday to Sunday"

"I don't know, man" Dean said scratching his neck and trying to sound uninterested

"And here was I thinking you said you'd do anything..." That stupid smug...son of a bitch! But Dean couldn't help smiling back

They shook hands and went on separate ways after closing the shop. 

Dean went home with a funny feeling, only to have his bubble of joy burst. John was passed out in the porch, laying on his own vomit...

That was going to be a hell of a long night... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just noticed that I've published this one twice, but the other was incomplete and I hit the "post without preview" by mistake, but it's the same as this one.
> 
> The rest of this chap will come later 
> 
> Type in the mobile is horrible :s


End file.
